Rolling like a Rollin
by Ember411
Summary: Carisi checks in with Amanda after the birth of Billie. Just Rolling with the Rollins girls.


**Just a little story about Amanda, Sonny and baby Billie**

* * *

She had always heard the expression that one was one and two was two hundred. She figured that was a figure of speech.

It had been a month and already Amanda felt like two children was like one thousand of them.

Amanda had placed both girls in their shared room down for their afternoon nap. The apartment was smaller than the one she had previously lived in before she moved in with Al. But she couldn't get her old apartment back and she had moved out of Al's when she rejected the proposal. Thankfully she could find an apartment in the same neighborhood before the move-in with Al.

Amanda took the time to catch up on reality television shows. She sat with Franny on the couch eating popcorn watching the drama unfold. Charles was just about to propose to Annie when her front door was knocked. "Who's that?" She asked Franny.

The blonde stood up and walked to the door. She peered into the hole and saw the knocker, a smile came on her face. She pulled the door opened. "Hey Carisi."

"Hey Amanda," Carisi held up a to-go back. "Chinese, extra ragoon, brown rice."

"I've got food."

"You need a real meal. Besides," He held up a larger bag. "I've been food shopping with you enough times to know what your grocery list is."

Well she couldn't say no to someone who kindly picked her up food. He also meant well with his picking up food. Plus gifts. "First the doll now the food. I better get a castle next. Come on in." She moved aside for him.

"My mother always gave my sisters and I gifts and said it was from the new baby of the family so we didn't feel left out or anything. I know Jesse loves her sister already but thought a doll could help."

The two adults put the food away and sat on the couch with their takeout food. Amanda turned off the TV but Carisi already caught a glimpse of the show and rolled his eyes. "You better not make those girls addicted to those shows."

"How's everything down in the station?"

"Fine. I'm hoping one of these days Liv becomes captain. She deserves it with all these cases we've been working on since the day after Billie was born. Left and right capturing people, testimonies left and right, Liv mostly giving the details of everything of why it was right or why it was wrong. If she's not captain by the end of 2019 I'll be completely shocked."

"Any places you applied to yet?"

"A few. Haven't heard back from anyone though." Carisi said. "Barba and my old ADA from Long Island put in good words for me but I don't know," He shrugged. "I always wanted to be a lawyer but I'm going to miss being down in the station with everyone. Enough about me! How's Billie adjusting to the new world?"

Amanda picked at her food with her fork. "She's the most easy baby I ever met. She just goes with the flow. Jesse loves her but she's starting to get annoyed with Billie waking her up at night. The past few nights I've just let her go to bed in my bed so she gets all the hours she needs."

Carisi eyed the apartment. "Next place you should aim higher."

"Short noticed, remember?"

"I really wish I could say right now 'Why'd Al kick you out?' but you decided. Didn't he offer? Yes, he did. But you still left."

Amanda shrugged. She didn't love the guy. Why would she live with someone she didn't love? She tried to change the subject. "Declan's coming for a visit next week. Monday morning until Saturday night when he leaves. He and Jess are going to have a lotta daddy-daughter time. That'll give me more time to focus on Billie."

"What about Al? He coming over to help or you giving her to him on the weekends?" Carisi questioned. Amanda didn't respond, but he could read her movements like a case. She shifted her eyes and drank down her water while trying to not bit her lip. "Al is still around, right?"

Amanda slowly shook her head. "He tried the first week. But he told me it was hard being here. He can't stand to look me and feel like his heart got stabbed. He hasn't exactly called to check in since he walked out the door a week after her birth."

Carisi wanted to shout but knew the little girls were home and sleeping. "Is he crazy? Why is he taking out on Billie?"

"Billie's half of me."

"She's half of him."

"Carisi."

"Geeze," Carisi sat back in disbelief. He couldn't believe it! Well, he could believe it. But he still hated it. He didn't understand how or why a parent chose not to be a parent in a case like this. All because Amanda didn't want to marry him and Al was choosing to not have a relationship with his daughter. "You still going to try and get them to connect, right? I heard and seen people who block their kids from seeing a parent and it never ends well."

"Of course. I'll do anything to keep him in her life. I'm doing everything I can. Emails, texts. But nothing. I just," She rubbed over her heart. "I've got this weird feeling he's not going to communicate back. I swear it's like he isn't Al. But I'm keeping record of everything so if she asks why he isn't around I'll have proof to show."

He smiled at her. "Your a good mother, Amanda."

* * *

The two ate their lunch for the rest of the afternoon. Jesse and Billie had woken up near the end. Jesse sat on Carisi's lap eating a bowl of the rice and chicken low-mein while Amanda breastfed Billie. They were watching _Bridge to Terabithia_ and when the little girl in the movie began to talk, Jesse looked up at Carisi.

"That's Maybelle." She said. "That's my sisters second name like mine."

Knowing exactly what she meant Carisi turned to Amanda. "Rollins? Billie Maybelle?"

Amanda smirked. "You got an issue with that?"

"Billie _Maybelle_."

"Billie Maybelle Rollins." She told him. "I'm not even going to try and give her the last name of someone who may not want to be around her life."

"Billie _Maybelle_ Rollins, Rollins."

"Keep talking," She looked up at him with the same smirk. "You won't get to be another Godfather again with Liv."

"Billie_ Maybelle. _You're driving me nuts with these names."

Amanda couldn't help but laugh. "Rolling like a Rollin."


End file.
